


i know you know me, i ain't gotta introduce

by undeliveredtruth



Series: atz requests & randoms [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Seonghwa just revealed his belly chain so..., Chaebol au, Club Sex, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Take it as a throwback, This was written back when Yunho had /that/ sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/undeliveredtruth
Summary: “So what? Is there a reason why I can’t get into the private room in the club my father invested in?”“I… Park Seonghwa is up there, sir.”Well, there goes Yunho’s mood.Or—Yunho hates Park Seonghwa's ass.Really, he does.Really.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Series: atz requests & randoms [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702567
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	i know you know me, i ain't gotta introduce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoongoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongoogles/gifts).



> To Tay, because she put the idea of Captain Hook!Yunho (the song, yeah) in my head, so thank you for helping me create... this! <3 I hope you all enjoy it! <3

Spiked collar aimed like a sword on his neck, Yunho can pull looks even in a sweater. It’s never been hard for him to turn heads at clubs—partly because they know who he is, and partly because he towers over most people, pink hair, soft make-up and all that contrasting with the collar, and the handmade red and black sweater glove tugging at his fingers, over his gloved hands. 

He lost the black tank top under the sweater maybe two clubs ago, the gaps between the chunky knitting revealing as much skin as he wants it to—enough to tantalize but leave enough to the imagination. 

An English rap song plays in his favorite club when he walks in, around 3 AM; Yunho chuckles at the sword sounds in the background, sharply ringing out in the packed club, and thumbs at the pointy tips of one of his collar spikes, adjusting it on his neck as he walks. His friends (“friends”) walk behind him, one girl holding his hand so they don’t lose him. 

Of course; if they lost Yunho in the crowd, they’d probably be kicked out of this place. But that’s fine by Yunho, because there’s a foreigner guy in the crowd he’s amassed today, following him around the clubs, who looks hot. Tall, dark, and handsome kinda deal, and Yunho wouldn’t mind getting some in one of the private “bathrooms” of this place. 

The bouncers for the VIP lounge know him well enough, but the guy bows to Yunho, and then after Yunho bows back, he looks up. “Uhm, we didn’t know you’d be coming tonight,” he says over the music, slightly hesitating to let him in.

Yunho narrows his eyebrows, polite but slightly annoyed. Is there someone more important than him up there? “So what? Is there a reason why I can’t get into the private room in the club my father invested in?”

“I… Park Seonghwa is up there, sir.”

Well, there goes Yunho’s mood.

He lets go of the girl’s hand, tells the bouncer to not let them up, or anyone else, and breezes past him and up the stairs. 

When he opens the door to the club’s private lounge, he immediately comes face-to-face with his biggest nightmare. A dressed in all black, stupidly hot nightmare. Seonghwa lays his eyes on him from under his grey hair and immediately whispers something to someone next to him. 

His friends all pack up. Damn straight they should; Yunho isn’t here to play.

Well, maybe he is. Seonghwa leans back on the black couch as his friends leave, smirk painted on his obnoxiously, stupidly handsome face and Yunho closes the door behind him, locking it with the system he knows all too well.

“Did your daddy let you come out to play?” Seonghwa teases. Yunho hates his fucking guts.

“Shut the fuck up,” Yunho takes four large steps to him and climbs up in Seonghwa’s lap, tugging his chin up with nails digging in his skin to slam their lips together.

Seonghwa pants in Yunho’s mouth, harder breaths interrupting their kiss just a few minutes later. Damn, Yunho would’ve liked to enjoy this just a bit longer. 

“You’re so turned on, baby,” Yunho teases with a whisper in Seonghwa’s mouth, sneaking one hand lower to grab the bulge in his pants. “Why so eager, huh?”

 _“Ah—_ not eager, just...” 

“Needy?” Yunho chuckles, popping the one button on his black pants and searching for the band of his underwear—

Oh, he’s not wearing any. Yunho’s hand makes contact with Seonghwa’s half-hard cock, tip spreading precome over the back of his hand. Seonghwa doesn’t answer Yunho’s taunt, cutting whatever words he might’ve had to say with a low moan. 

Damn, Seonghwa is easily turned on today. In the back of his mind, Yunho wonders why—and then decides he doesn’t need, nor want, to know. Not right now. 

Arching down, Yunho tilts his head to the side to kiss Seonghwa again, taking his bottom lip between his own, the kiss slow, dragged out. Their tongues meet in the middle, outside their mouths, wet and filthy; Yunho _loves_ it, even if he knows it isn’t Seonghwa’s thing. 

“If you wanna fuck,” Yunho pulls back from the messy kiss to whisper in Seonghwa’s ear, “you gotta fuck me tonight.” 

Seonghwa pulls back to look into his eyes; Yunho raises a challenging eyebrow. 

“Get on your back,” he pushes Yunho off of him and to the section of the L-shaped couch perpendicular to the one they were just on. Yunho lays down on it, the one-way windows to the club at his back, one leg planted on the floor and one on the couch. Seonghwa kneels down between them, lifting Yunho’s leg that was on the couch on his shoulder. “Did you prep?” 

“Yeah. More lube in my back pocket.”

“Get it for me,” Seonghwa asks, pressing a kiss to Yunho’s exposed ankle bone, laughing when Yunho lets out a surprised moan. _Fuck,_ Park Seonghwa. 

It takes him a second to get back to his senses, lifting his hips up to hand Seonghwa the two foil packets. Seonghwa opens the condom and rolls it down on his hard cock first. 

“Didn’t need any help, I see,” Yunho grins seeing that, how quick Seonghwa was to get turned on and ready. 

Seonghwa doesn’t dignify him with a response, popping the button on Yunho’s jeans and dragging the zipper down without stumbling. He pulls them down his thighs with his underwear, releasing Yunho’s leg from his shoulder; Yunho helps, pushing them off the rest of the way, almost chuckling at Seonghwa’s impatience to fully take them off, throwing off his shoes in the process. 

“I’m sure we could’ve done this in a position that didn’t require me having my bare ass on this couch,” Yunho complains as Seonghwa puts his leg on his shoulder again and bends down, bending Yunho’s leg at the knee. 

“We could have, but I wanna see your face when I make you scream,” Seonghwa states matter-of-fact before two lubed up fingers suddenly prod at Yunho’s hole, slipping easily in. 

_Fuck._

“You didn’t lie when you said you prepped yourself. Did you fuck anyone else tonight?”

“Nope,” Yunho shakes his head, arching his back when Seonghwa pushes his fingers in to the last knuckle. “Just myself.” 

“Did you use a dildo?” Seonghwa falters. “Did you use my dildo?”

Well, _maybe._ _“I plead the fifth?”_ Yunho says in accented English, a smile painted across his features. “This is how they say it in those dramas, right?” 

“Fuck,” Seonghwa swears, fingers slipping out of Yunho and three deep back in a second. “I swear, when I opened our Christmas presents in front of our families, a make-your-own-dildo kit was the absolute last thing I would’ve expected to have to hide.” 

“Inter-family cooperation, right? We’re business partners now. Had to play nice,” Yunho grins, faltering just a little bit as Seonghwa crooks his fingers up, looking for his spot. And finds it. “Enough. Fuck me now,” he demands, pushing at Seonghwa’s wrist. 

“Demanding brat,” Seonghwa tuts, dripping the last of the lube down his cock, sliding it up and down with a couple fingers. Yunho looks at him and licks his lips, almost being able to feel Seonghwa’s cock in him. 

When he pulls his shirt up just the slightest and lines up with Yunho’s hole, Yunho notices the glint of something under his shirt. “What’s that?” he pulls Seonghwa’s shirt, watching as a delicate diamond chain comes into view, glinting across Seonghwa’s abs. 

Well, goddamn. That’s a sight; Yunho splays his hand over Seonghwa’s abs, crooking a finger under the chain and feeling it dig into his finger before he lets go, thumbing at Seonghwa’s navel and then up over the chain. It’s so pretty on him, so unexpectedly _there,_ catching the low light of the private room in discreet ways. Pretty, elegant; things like these suit Seonghwa the most. Yunho doesn’t know anyone who’d be able to pull off something like this and look _so_ _hot_ doing it. 

When he comes back into himself, he notices Seonghwa stopped before he pushed in—and he’s looking directly at Yunho, Yunho’s eyes catching his when he looks up. 

Wordlessly, Seonghwa lines up again and pushes in, stretching Yunho’s rim around him and going, going, until he’s flush against Yunho’s ass and Yunho moans, tightening reflexively to feel the weight of Seonghwa’s cock filling him up. All this time, Seonghwa’s eyes don’t falter from his; not wanting to be the one who gives in, Yunho bites his lip in his mouth and lets go when Seonghwa pulls out and slides back in, grinning as he gets what he wanted. 

The weight of Seonghwa dragging over his walls, the curve to his cock pushing deliciously against him as he sets the slowest pace, hands gripping Yunho’s thighs to make up for it... _so_ fucking good, Seonghwa swivels his hips in circles around him and tightens his hands on his waist when Yunho moans, throwing his head back. The hand suddenly tugging at him, top to bottom, slow and thorough, just makes it so much better. 

Despite their rocky beginnings (present too, to be fair), Yunho has to admit he and Seonghwa do this best—the slow pace, the work-up to what’s to come. The teasing, the drawn-out stuff—this is why Yunho can spend hours with Seonghwa with his whole body on fire and not even think about coming or finishing. 

“You’re so eager, love. Who were you gonna fuck tonight if I wasn’t here?” Seonghwa teases, his voice filtering differently with Yunho’s eyes closed. The rough tone to it gives up more than Seonghwa wants, probably. 

“Ah,” Yunho laughs when Seonghwa digs his nail under the head of his cock. “This cool foreigner. I bet he would’ve had a bigger dick than you.”

“Hmm,” Seonghwa suddenly stops. For just a second, enough for Yunho’s eyes to fall confused on his, before he thrusts back in with a hard punch. “Haven’t we established big dicks are useless, dear?” His words get pointed with a squeeze to the base of Yunho’s cock, where Seonghwa’s fingers don’t really meet. 

“You weren’t saying that two days ago when I screwed you into the mattress,” Yunho retorts, biting his lip in his mouth to keep his composure from where Seonghwa is pushing hard thrusts deep into him. _“‘Deeper, yes, Yunho, harder, fuck me with that big dick,’”_ he mocks Seonghwa in a high-pitched voice, laughing at the indignant sound he lets out. 

“I didn’t say that,” Seonghwa retorts, pausing his thrusts as punishment. Again. 

“Okay, but you did tell me that you felt like I was splitting you open on my cock, so… Come on,” Yunho tuts, the last word his, before fucking himself on Seonghwa’s cock, rolling his hips to get him out and deeper. God, he feels _so good_ inside him. Yunho loves topping, more often than not, but Seonghwa’s game is something different.

Seonghwa looks down at him, an unreadable expression on his face. “You’re such a brat.”

“Teach me a lesson then.”

“I’ll teach you all the lessons,” Seonghwa pushes hands under his sweater, splayed wide over the skin on Yunho’s stomach, with these hard thrusts that are turning Yunho’s thoughts to mush. “I’ll teach you everything, love,” and he thumbs at Yunho’s nipples, pinching them _hard._

Just how Yunho likes it, arching up in Seonghwa’s touch to get _more,_ more of him...

“Fuck, Seonghwa,” Yunho moans at Seonghwa’s well-placed thrusts, waist now held in Seonghwa’s hands leverage for Seonghwa to pound into him harder. The sounds of slapping skin against skin sound filthy in the small club room. He bets Seonghwa can see everything through the one-way windows, the entirety of the club below them, as he reduces Yunho to shreds. 

What a fucking sight, Yunho bets, suddenly wanting Seonghwa’s eyes on him. Only on him. He tugs Seonghwa closer to him by the chain on his waist, the delicate diamonds digging into his fingers as he pulls, and pulls, closer, and—

“Hey! That was expensive, you little…”

Yunho then realizes that he ended up with Seonghwa’s entire belly chain in his hands, throwing it on the floor in favor of throwing his arms around Seonghwa’s neck.

“I’ll buy you another one,” Yunho moans, crying out when Seonghwa slows his thrusts into him as punishment, lips pressing up Yunho’s jaw. “I’ll buy you ten damn more if you want.”

“Fuck, Yunho—“ Seonghwa moans in his neck, and Yunho is so taken aback by the intense _need_ in Seonghwa’s voice, the desperation to come that he tightens around Seonghwa and tugs him up and into his lips. Between them, Yunho’s hands sneak under Seonghwa’s blazer and the almost transparent blouse, whatever that thing is on him, to roll his nipples between his fingers. 

There’s an unspoken rule between them that whoever bottoms comes first—twice, if they feel like it—but even so, Yunho doesn’t really mind when Seonghwa stands up on his knees, grabbing his hips in a vice grip to fuck into him harder, and comes deep inside him, as far as he can, on a final thrust. Because he can see the face Seonghwa makes when he comes, all closed eyes and pain-pleasure flickering on his face. 

Hot. Yunho quickly tugs at his own cock, eyes fixed on Seonghwa’s face as he comes and relaxes after, wordlessly opening his eyes and picking his thrusts up again. 

“You came first,” Yunho whispers after maybe five seconds, appreciating how Seonghwa’s thrusts after his orgasm turn deeper, more intense, such a contrast to how Yunho almost desperately tugs at himself, the panting falling from his lips. 

“I’m sorry. It was hot,” the words slip from Seonghwa’s mouth. 

“What? Me ripping your necklace? Or telling you I’ll buy you another one?” 

Seonghwa doesn’t answer; he knows he’s said too much anyway. 

“Well, maybe next time, I’ll buy you a set of pretty, expensive lingerie and ruin it when I ruin you, okay?” 

For all that Seonghwa moans, and picks up his pace, and trembles where he’s holding on to Yunho, Yunho thinks his own words come back to bite _him_ in the ass. Because Seonghwa in black, ripped up lingerie, on his stomach as Yunho fucks his cock into his hole, under the lace on him, seeing how Seonghwa takes him... 

That gets to Yunho. _Bad._

“Harder, Seonghwa. Come on,” he demands, holding on to the back of the couch as Seonghwa bats his hand away from his cock. His back arches at Seonghwa’s harder thrusts, with the sole intent to make him come. The pleasure builds and builds in Yunho, tighter and tighter, a coil springing up...

And letting go, as he comes all over Seonghwa’s hand and his own chest, spurts of come hitting as far as his neck. Damn does Seonghwa know how to make him feel things, his whole body shaking with the aftershocks of one of the most intense orgasms he’s had in a while, pleasure running through him until he’s done and empty and entirely, fully satisfied. 

Seonghwa pulls out, holding on to the base of his cock so the condom doesn’t slip away as he does. He ties it up after, picking up some of the tissues on the table and using them to wrap it in them and throw it away in the bin behind them. 

“If they find that...” Yunho asks as he gets up, finding his pants and underwear and shoes somewhere in the corner. Like he hasn’t paid off the staff in here a long time ago to keep their mouths shut, like he hasn’t paid off the staff of maybe _five_ clubs in Seoul to keep their mouths shut. 

As he leaves, hand on the door of the private room, he takes a second to look back at Seonghwa, finding him looking at Yunho already, eyes traveling from down up. 

“Checking out my ass?” 

“Not that much to see.” 

Yunho laughs. For all his bravado and cocky attitude, Yunho knows that Seonghwa isn’t a club person. He’s probably here because he heard Yunho was out tonight—and knew this is where he’d end up.

By the desperate way Seonghwa fastened his hands on where Yunho’s hips meet his thighs like he couldn’t let go, kissed him, fucked him, he’d bank on that being accurate. He knows him well enough; Seonghwa was _on—_ and Yunho revels in the fact that Seonghwa wanted _him._

“See you in a couple of days?” Yunho waves at Seonghwa, red-faced and panting slightly on the black couch with deep rises and falls of his chest, and sees him nod. 

And watches Seonghwa put his face back on, school his features in what Yunho knows to be the meeting Seonghwa, the ruthless Seonghwa, the business cold and calculated Seonghwa. Yunho grins; he’s the only one who gets to see under Seonghwa’s bluff like that. 

“The pleasure _isn’t_ all mine,” words flow from his lips like venom, cold and poisonous. 

Well, that’s true. Half of it is Yunho’s too. 

“Bye bye, Seonghwa. I’ll order your lingerie.” 

In his bed at 5 AM, Yunho tugs his pajama shirt down and throws his head back for the camera to catch the hickey blooming on the side of his neck, near his pulse point. 

_Look what you’ve done to me._

He sends it and sees the typing bubbles appear right after. 

Yunho’s never been too good at starting conversations with Seonghwa that don’t involve sex or business in some sort of way. 

So maybe he can use those to try and start it. 


End file.
